Marvel's Spider-Man (2017 TV series (Iago PUC's version))/Bloodlines
Bloodlines is the 18th episode in Iago PUC's [[Marvel's Spider-Man (2017 TV series (Iago PUC's version))|version of Marvel's Spider-Man]]. Characters Featured Characters * Spider-Man / Peter Parker (Flashback and main story) * Wave / Teresa Parker (First appearance) (Flashback and main story; origins revealed) Supporting Characters * Firestar / Liz Allan (First appearance as Firestar) (Flashback and main story) * Patriot / Randy Robertson (First appearance as Patriot) * Brawn / Amadeus Cho (First appearance) * Horizon High ** Max Modell ** Dr. Helen Cho (First appearance) (Flashback and main story) (joins Horizon High) * Avengers ** Captain America / Steve Rogers ** Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff ** Hawkeye / Clint Barton ** Hulk / Bruce Banner Antagonists * Oscorp ** Norman Osborn (Flashback and main story) ** Harry Osborn (Flashback and main story) ** Hydro-Man / Morris Bench (Single appearance; flashback and main story; dies) ** Molten Man / Mark Raxton (Single appearance; flashback and main story; dies) ** Alistair Smythe *** Spider-Slayer Probe ** Otto Octavius (flashback and main story; no dialogue) * Frightful Four ** Overdrive (First appearance) ** Sandgirl / Keemia Alvarado ** Scorpion / Mac Gargan ** Electro / Max Dillon (First appearance) * J. Jonah Jameson (flashback only) Other Characters * Aunt May * Richard Parker (Single appearance; flashback only; deceased) * Mary Parker (Single appearance; flashback only; deceased) * Daily Bugle ** Betty Brant (appears in TV, computer screen and hologram only) ** Robbie Robertson (appears in TV, computer screen and hologram only) * Atlanteans ** Attuma (flashback only) ** Lady Elana (flashback only) * Uncle Ben (mentioned only) * Ultron (mentioned only) Plot A few hours after Otto Octavius' arrest and Ultron's destructionevents from ''Amazing vs. Superior'', which takes place two months ago, Peter Parker continued his career as Spider-Man by battling Molten Man, a lava-skinned criminal with Pyrokinetic powers who was at the time stealing a small prototype of the Bloodgem, a mystical gemstone of incredible powers. With unlikely help from Harry Osborn (who was at the time equipped with his new tech and planning to deliver the gem to his father Norman for researches), Spider-Man managed to strip Molten Man off the prototype Bloodgem, which soon fell in the hands of Liz Allan before it disintegrated into ashes. After Molten Man retreated, Spider-Man went to see Liz, who surprisingly earned herself the abilities to fly and generate and control fire; the prototype Bloodgem had absorbed some portions of Molten Man's powers and transferred them to Liz, who soon decided to accept her new life of a superhero. The two were at the time being watched by a mysterious young girl in the shadows, who whispered: "Brother...". In Present day, Peter (as Spider-Man) is having a fight against another Spider Slayer unit controlled by Alistair Smythe under Norman Osborn's requests until he is aided by Liz (now operating as Firestar) and Randy Robertson (who had earned Captain America's Super Soldier abilities and became Patriot). Right after defeating the Slayer, Spider-Man, Firestar and Patriot pursue Smythe until they find him apprehended by a new young superheroine named Wave, who just takes a loving liking to Spider-Man before leaving without any questions to answer and taking Smythe's tracker (which was the only tool which could track the Bloodgems) with her. Just then, as he returns home, Peter has a sudden encounter with scientist Dr. Helen Cho, who had paid a surprise visit to him and Aunt May and admits she knows he is Spider-Man. She also reveals, to Peter's surprise, that she was an associate to his deceased parents Richard and Mary Parker. Meanwhile, Firestar and Patriot exact to follow Wave's trail and find her having destroyed every single prototype Bloodgem in a warehouse of New York and explains that no detail about the Bloodgems should be in public knowledge... and that "Norman Osborn must not get his hands on any of them". Before leaving, Wave shares with the pair knowledge of her origins as a mutated human who earned her powers from Super Soldier chemicals combined with water particles when she was a infant and was raised by Atlanteans after her parents were killed by thieves looking for their secrets and answers about the Bloodgems. From Dr. Cho, Peter learns that his parents had refused to grant Osborn information about the Bloodgem, which Osborn planned to use as a source of new weapons and human enhancement, because of its unstable, destructive nature and decided to hide away from him. To Peter's further shock, Cho also reveals that Osborn had (in retaliation for the Parkers' denial) ordered the ultimatum: the Parkers' execution. Richard and Mary were exacting to runaway from Osborn's agents until their car was blown up by Osborn's mercenaries Mark Raxton and Morris Bench, killing the couple. The mercenaries' actions, however, proved to be in vain as Richard and Mary had already disposed of and deleted the files and researches with them about the Bloodgem permanently and hid them somewhere beyond Osborn's reach while J. Jonah Jameson vowed to cover the incident as a "tragic unexplained accident". Despite furious at Osborn for what he committed, Peter decides to move on and search for more answers about his family's past, with Dr. Cho agreeing to tell him more. Meanwhile, Firestar and Patriot accompany the Avengers and Dr. Cho's son Amadeus / Brawn on the search for answers about the Bloodgems while clashing with water-based criminal Hydro-Man and the Frightful Four (Overdrive, Sandgirl, Electro and Scorpion), and they find out that Wave had traveled across the seven seas of the planet and destroyed nearly all active Bloodgems, with only one remaining and hidden somewhere in New York. During which, Liz begins to deduce that Wave could be any closely related to Peter after seeing a badge written "Parker" on Wave's trident. Meanwhile, Dr. Cho guides Peter to an abandoned subway station where it was once his father's hidden lab. There, he finds a video message from Richard, who urges Peter to do whatever it takes to stop Osborn's insanity... and protect his family at all costs. Overseeing more of his parents' diaries, Peter discovers that he has a sister named Teresa, who was born one month after their parents left Peter to the care of Uncle Ben and Aunt May. While searching for more answers (which soon include the fact that the Bloodgems' resources are in Wave's possession), Peter also remembers his soft encounter with Wave and deduces that she and Teresa are the same person. Wave suddenly arrives, revealing herself and confirming Peter's theories to be true: she is Teresa. The two siblings soon begin exchanging banters as Peter wants to reason with Teresa over her possible desire for revenge on Osborn. Teresa calmly assures him that all she intends to do is to destroy the last Bloodgem to permanently prevent it from falling into Osborn's possession. Peter agrees with her terms and the two work together on tracking the gem into the underground on Central Park. They are ambushed in there by Molten Man and Hydro-Man (whom the siblings recognize as their parents' killers Raxton and Bench) as well as by the Frightful Four and Smythe (in his Spider-Slayer armor), but they soon earn help from Firestar, Patriot, Brawn and the Avengers. After a long battle between the heroes and villains, Wave earns enough time to destroy the last Bloodgem once and for all, completing her mission. Molten Man and Hydro-Man desperately attempt to reassemble the gem's shattered pieces, but their last remaining energies soon transfer their powers to each other and turn them both into stone and dust, killing them. As the remaining villains are taken to prison, Smythe retreats to Osborn Academy, where Norman scolds him for failing, much to Harry's amusementin Horizon High, Part 2, Alistair Smythe had previously teased Harry at Midtown High after the later was suspended from Horizon High, and overhears news of Spider-Man and Wave having helped Peter Parker find the truth about his parents' deaths and meet his sister for the first time, much to Norman's heartbreaking shock. After a supportive conversation with Liz, Randy, Dr. Cho and the Avengers, Peter and Teresa continue sharing more warm banters as Teresa feels happy to have a new life with him and Aunt May, who lovingly welcomes her to the family. Meanwhile, Dr. Cho accepts Max Modell's offer to join Horizon High as a teacher, as this would be another means to fulfilling her promise to the Parkers. Voice Cast * Robbie Daymond as Spider-Man / Peter Parker * Mae Whitman as Wave / Teresa Parker * Natalie Lander as Firestar / Liz Allan * Zeno Robinson as Patriot / Randy Robertson * Eric Bauza as Brawn / Amadeus Cho * Roger Craig Smith as Captain America / Steve Rogers, Richard Parker * Laura Bailey as Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff, Mary Parker * Troy Baker as Hawkeye / Clint Barton, Electro / Max Dillon * Fred Tatasciore as Hulk, Max Modell * Ming-Na Wen as Dr. Helen Cho * Nancy Linari as Aunt May * Grey DeLisle as Betty Brant * Kevin Michael Richardson as Robbie Robertson * Dino Andrade as Hydro-Man / Morris Bench * Charles Halford as Molten Man / Mark Raxton * Sofia Carson as Sandgirl / Keemia Alvarado * Josh Keaton as Norman Osborn * Jason Spisak as Spider-Slayer / Alistair Smythe, Scorpion / Mac Gargan * Max Mittelman as Harry Osborn * Matthew Mercer as Overdrive Trivia References Category:Episodes Category:Marvel's Spider-Man (2017 TV series (Iago PUC's version))